independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Mothership (ID4)
Colony motherships are small motherships that are carried by the Harvester. They are controlled by supreme commander who takes order directly from the Alien Queen. Structure Outward Appearance under it).]] The Colony Mothership is of considerable size: it is eight hundred kilometers long across its longest axis (length) and five hundred and fifty kilometers along its shortest (height). It is made up of two visible portions: an irregular dome on top, and two flipper-like appendages that hang beneath. The outside looks like overlapping fields of stilled lava, with a thin blue shield around it. It maintained 83 City Destroyers and probably millions of aliens. Inner Structure There are many tunnels that led to the inside of the ship, of which at least one had a triangle shaped form. Through this one Steven and David were led to the center of the Colony Mothership. The deeper into the ship, the more intense the blue mist became.There are many different kinds of ships flying through the tunnels and a few are seen by Steve and David. The center of the ship lies in a thick blue mist. The first part are the multiple "bubbly" towers that surround the centre. The second part is a plateau of eighty kilometers long on which armies of thousands of aliens were prepared for the invasion of earth. Above this plateau there is a long structure which is the main transportation center of the ship. This is the place where Steven and David were led to. This structure has thousands of openings, and out of each openings comes a strong light. These are control rooms in which the aliens control the arrival and departure of the thousands of star fighters. Through long structures they connect the fighters with the colony mothership. History In 1996, the Alien Queen sent a Colony Mothership to Earth and causing to happen the events of the War of 1996. Throughout the duration of the conflict, the colony mothership hid behind the moon, making it almost impossible for humanity to observe it. However, Steven Hiller and David Levinson infiltrated the vessel with a captured alien spacecraft and disabled the force-fields of the City Destroyers. Thereafter, the infiltrators detonated a nuclear missile on the ship which completely destroyed it. Burning pieces come crashing down to Earth, creating multiple falling stars, for those on the planet looking up. The remains of the colony mothership that weren't claimed by Earth and the moon's gravity were left in an enormous debris field.Independence Day: Crucible Gallery Concept Art Mothership concept 01.jpg id_mothership2.jpg|A artist's view on the inside of the colony mothership. Mothership concept 02.jpg Mothership concept 03.jpg Mothership concept 04.jpg Arrival to Earth ScreenShot082.jpg ScreenShot081.jpg ScreenShot080.jpg ScreenShot079.jpg ScreenShot078.jpg ScreenShot077.jpg Inside the Mothership Id3.jpg|The Area 51 attacker closing in on the colony mothership. Approaching mothership 01.png Approaching mothership 02.png Approaching mothership 03.png Approaching mothership 04.png Approaching mothership 05.png Approaching mothership 06.png Approaching mothership 07.png Approaching mothership 08.png Approaching mothership 09.png Approaching mothership 11.png Approaching mothership 12.png Approaching mothership 13.png Approaching mothership 14.png Approaching mothership 15.png Independence-Day-still.jpg|An alien controller. Destruction File:Mother_ship_boom_01.png File:Mother_ship_boom_02.png File:Mother_ship_boom_03.png File:Mother_ship_boom_04.png File:Mother_ship_boom_05.png File:Mother_ship_boom_06.png Video game The final level of the game takes place inside a Colony Mothership. The colony mothership's main energy core must be destroyed to complete the mission. Destroying the energy core causes the entire ship to be destroyed. Trivia * Colony motherships are like dwarves compared to the Harvester, which can cover the entire Atlantic Ocean. External links *ID4 Dimensions - Mothership schematics References Category:Alien Ships